


Percy loses control

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Percy catches sight of Nico's love bites and assumes he's been attacked. After Nico lets slip who made the marks, Percy loses his temper and his control.





	Percy loses control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to Tumblr.  
> This came from a mix of ideas of Percy being an overprotective big brother towards Nico and Percy getting angry enough to lose control. That's pretty much it.   
> *Nico is 16, Percy and Jason are 18  
> **I don't own these characters.

Nico had always been careful. Until today. And it had to have been Percy, with his overprotective brother thing, who found out, in the worst possible way. Nico had been stretching after a lesson with the younger campers and his shirt had ridden up. The one day he forgot to wear a large, long one. 

“Hey, Nico, I was wonder- What happened to you!?” Percy’s eyes bulged at what he saw on Nico’s abdomen. He rushed over to Nico and, blocking Nico from anyone else’s view, reached to lift his shirt up.

Nico pushed Percy’s hands away but they just kept coming back until he finally had Nico’s chest uncovered. “Nothing!” 

“Nico, that’s not nothing!” Percy gaped at Nico’s usually clear, pale skin in horror and shock. 

“Leave my shirt alone, Percy!”

“Those are bruises, and bites, Nico! Who did this to you?!”

“Percy. I mean it. Leave it alone.” Nico pulled his shirt down and tried to walk around Percy. 

Percy refused to let up and grabbed Nico’s arm, pulling him towards the beach where they could be alone. “Leave it alone? Seriously? Someone attacks you and I’m supposed to just leave it alone? Just tell me who it was!”

“Percy, I’m handling it on my own. Drop it. Please.”

“You’re handling it? Have you told Chiron? Or been to see Will?” Percy faced Nico with his hands on his hips. 

Nico frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s no need for that.”

Percy gaped at that statement. “There’s every need if someone put their hands on you, Nico!”

“For Gods’ sakes, Percy, just drop it!”

“No, now tell me who did this!”

Growing more and more frustrated every second, Nico blurted out “It was Jason!!” and immediately covered his mouth with both hands.

Percy’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Nico, confused. “Ja- Jason? Jason did …. That …. To you? But….” Suddenly, something clicked in Percy’s brain. He turned and took off running back towards camp. Nico swore and chased after him, trying to catch up but no match for Percy on the run. 

“Percy, don’t!”

Percy ignored him and when he reached the center of camp he yelled “Jason Grace!!” as loud as he could, uncaring of the attention he was drawing. 

Nico finally reached him. He grabbed Percy’s arm, struggling to catch his breath. “Percy, don’t do this! Come back to my cabin so we can talk!” he pleased desperately. 

Percy shook Nico off and yelled again. “Jason, get your ass out here!”

Without warning, Jason landed in front of Percy, flashing a quick, shy smile at Nico before he faced Percy. “Hey, Percy, what’s up? Why are you yell-” Jason went flying as Percy’s fist connected wit his jaw. Jason landed on the ground several feet away. “Ow! Fuck! What the hell, man?!”

Percy took a step forward, his fists clenched at his side. “How could you, Jason? We all trusted you, thought you were our friend! How could you do that to Nico?!” Percy’s voice rose with every word, drawing even more attention and more campers, who were slowly making a circle around the three demigods. 

Nico rushed past Percy and dropped to his knees besides Jason. He looked back at Percy, and said, “Percy, please, stop it!”

“Answer me Jason!”

Seeing Percy was about to do something more stupid than just hitting Jason, Nico stood up and summoned several skeletons, who instantly grabbed Percy and held him in place. Nico knew it wouldn’t stop Percy if he decided to drown Jason but he hoped it would buy him some time. “Percy, goddammit, stop!!”

Percy struggled against the skeletons but their hold only tightened. In his anger, using water was the last thing on his mind. He wanted blood for the images running through his head. “What?! Nico, tell them to let me go!” 

Nico ignored Percy and turned back to Jason, who was struggling to sit up. Nico wiped blood off his lip. “Are you alright, Jason?” 

Seeing Nico touching Jason just confused and angered Percy more. “What the fuck? Nico, get away from him!”

Nico glared at Percy over his shoulder. “Percy, shut up!” 

“What is his problem?” Jason asked quietly, holding his jaw gingerly. 

Nico blushed and looked down. “He saw …. You know ….”

Jason’s brow furrowed in confusion, but seeing Nico’s blush cleared it up fast. He licked his lips and tasted blood. “And he thinks I …. Oh Gods….”

“Nico, tell me what the hell is going on right now! And get away from Jason! He deserves to be beat for what he did to you!” Percy started struggling against the skeletons again. Annabeth stepped forward out of the crowd, intending to help him, but Nico glared at her too and she wisely backed off. 

Nico growled and shot to his feet, facing Percy again. “Fucking shut up, Jackson! I wanted it, ok!”

Percy froze when Nico’s words registered in his head. “You …. What?”

“I. Wanted. It.”

“You wanted him to …. Hurt you? The …. The bruises and the …. Bites?”

Nico blushed more and swallowed nervously. He couldn’t believe he was admitting this in front of the whole camp, but he didn’t feel he had a choice. “Well not necessarily those but I wanted what caused them.”

“What?” Percy was still confused.

“We had sex, Percy. Consensual sex. We’ve been having it for awhile. He didn’t do anything I didn’t want or enjoy. Now, if I let you loose, will you stop hitting him?”

“I …. Yeah, yeah I’ll stop.”

“Good. Jason, lets get you to the infirmary. Percy, we’ll talk later.” Nico nodded to the skeletons and they instantly let Percy go and disappeared. 

Percy tried to take a step towards Nico, who was helping Jason stand up with one of Jason’s arms slung around his shoulders. But one warning look from Nico stopped him. Annabeth approached Percy and took his hand. The circle of campers slowly opened to let Jason and Nico through. Percy watched them until they disappeared from sight and didn’t move until the crowd dissipated completely. Only then did he let Annabeth lead him to the dining hall to eat. 

Later, Percy finally sought out Nico and Jason. A few inquiries led him to the infirmary, where he found Jason   
lying on a bed sleeping and Nico sitting in a chair by his bed, holding Jason’s hand. 

Percy entered cautiously and cleared his throat. Nico’s head jerked up. Seeing it was Percy, he sighed and looked away. Nico kissed Jason’s hand and stood up. He pulled the curtain around Jason and walked past Percy. Percy followed quietly. Nico led him to the edge of the woods close to the infirmary. Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, Nico turned and swung at Percy. 

Percy had been halfway expecting it and didn’t try to defend himself. Instead he took the punch because he knew he deserved it. He braced himself, expecting another hit but none came. He cautiously opened his eyes and found Nico was facing away from him, his arms crossed. 

Percy licked his lips, grateful he didn’t taste blood. “I’m so-” he began.

“Don’t. Just …. Don’t. Please.”

“But-”

Nico sighed and hung his head. “What came over you, Percy? Jason is your friend. Your best friend! Why would you hit him? What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know! I mean, I do know, I just …. I saw the …. Marks on you and I …. I guess I just jumped to conclusions. You look like you’ve been attacked or something. And with the way you weren’t answering my questions, I thought maybe you were scared of somebody.” 

Nico frowned. “You didn’t think maybe, I didn’t want to tell you because it was private? Which it was, by the way. Very private. We haven’t even discussed coming out to the camp yet, and I just had to blurt out that we’ve been having sex in front of everyone!”

Percy winced, feeling like a total jackass. “I’m so sorry, Nico. I don’t know what came over me.”

Nico sighed. “You forgot that I’m not a little kid anymore. I’ve grown up. I’m a young man now, and not only can I take care of myself but I also like sex, rough sex, and have it often. You saw marks on me and assumed they could only come from being attacked rather than allowing the notion that I had great sex to enter your mind. Well that’s got to stop, Percy. I’m grown up now. I don’t need your overprotective brother act anymore!” 

Nico finished his rant and his hands clenched tightly. He was struggling to control all of his emotions before he did something stupid himself. He flinched when he felt Percy touch his shoulder but didn’t pull away. 

“You’re right. You’re right, I didn’t see you as a man, I haven’t for awhile. And that’s wrong. You’ve obviously grown up. And I need to treat you like it. And I will, starting today! And if I slip up, don’t be afraid to call me on it.” 

Nico sniffed and nodded. “Ok. I …. I need to get back to Jason. So he doesn’t wake up alone.”

Percy bit his lip. “Is he …. Ok?”

“Just a busted lip and a headache. He’s sleeping off the headache now. You owe him a big apology when he wakes up. But knowing him, he will just forgive you and move on quickly.”

Percy felt his breath catch. “You …. Don’t forgive me?” That thought instantly brought tears to Percy’s eyes. 

Nico shrugged. “I will after things have calmed down. I’ve just publicly outed myself and my boyfriend because you were being an idiot. It’s gonna take awhile. But I’ll get there. Anyway, I need to go. I’ll come get you when Jason wakes up and is ready to talk.”

Percy nodded and hung his head dejectedly. He wasn’t surprised when Nico didn’t give him a hug like he normally would have before shadow traveling away. Percy fell to his knees there on the spot and started crying. His tears fell silently as he thought about how badly he had screwed up. Eventually, Annabeth found him and lead him back to his cabin to rest. Laying down with Annabeth, his head resting on her chest and listening to her heartbeat, he was able to go to sleep and dream of better tomorrows.


End file.
